conspiracyfandomcom-20200223-history
Anti-Vaccine movement
The Anti-Vaccine movement has been gaining more and more popularity in the last years. After the things that Big-Pharma has done, it's no wonder that people have lost their confidence in any product they have to offer. Governmental laws that make vaccine obligatory only generate more resilience among the population all while Big-Pharma is surprisingly quiet on the matter and has silently patented new polio medication. This makes no sense if Big-Pharma is allegedly making millions out of vaccines. The New World Order (NWO) on the other hand is a worldwide conspiracy commanded by a very influential group of people. The main goal of this elite is to totally control every human on the planet and reduce world's population by 6.5 Billion people to 500 Million. NWO however has to be cautious about the population reduction methods. We're still a big majority and if it becomes too obvious, a hard organized resistance is going to form. There are many ways to control the population including genetically modified crops, chem-trails and even vaccines that are shipped under UN obligation to third world countries and are not checked again there by independent sources (local small universities and hospitals). That's a big chunk of population already under control. Since "tragedies" occur everyday in third world countries, it doesn't really causes any sort of media fuss. But we're talking about a drastic and massive population reduction, this includes a control in civilized countries as well. Civilized countries or first-world countries pose a harder problem. They have a good media coverage, particularly independent media. Millenials are very good at browsing the web, double checking and doubting information that is given. Steps are being done in the right direction with more people choosing to buy organic or from a local sources -even better- growing their own food. Many of them are rejecting the greed and over-consumption that capitalism has brought us and the totalitarianism of communist regimes. Since the NSA surveillance program blew up, many people have also taken measures against being surveyed like using VPN anonymous browsing and so on. There is still a group of people who is however satisfied with the system. Ideally, these people have to stay because they are easy to control and work force will still be needed but they conform a docile and manageable group. What do you do in this case? This is the hardest group to control since they actively known what is about to happen and what is expected from them. A front open attack is not possible since they'd quickly organize to form a resistance. Their food is clean and their media can't be so easily controlled. They are subversive and suspicious. It's also very difficult to scan all of them to see who is actively opposing the system and who is content and satisfied. (we're talking about hundred million of people) How do you weed out who is going to live in the new world and who isn't, who poses a problem for the establishment of the NWO and who is a docile needed worker? The answer is very simple: you don't. You don't need to study each of them. You let them pick themselves out. With the available information, many of this independent thinkers are aware that vaccines can be potentially used as a population control method. Meanwhile, NWO sets on a mission to infiltrate alternative media by financing anti-vax group and doctors that assert that vaccines produce side effects such as autism, allergy shocks, they contain cancer cells etc. With this, you put all diseases on the same category: measles (low-to non existent mortality rate) with tetanus and diphtheria (high mortality rate). Meanwhile, regular media insist to the docile part of the population that vaccines have no worrisome side effects. A heated debate is started and the independent thinkers are particularly against having anyone tell them to do anything. This can be enforced by an obligatory vaccination law. While Both parts grow more and more extreme in their opinions, What started as a logical "I won't vaccinate against measles" is now a more powerful "I won't vaccinate my child against anything". Then you just have to wait. After a couple of years, a big portion of the population of civilized countries is unvaccinated, and probably unable to vaccinate themselves as adults .Big-Pharma is under some pressure to produce children vaccines, since this whole scheme should not be too obvious but under no obligation to produce adult vaccines, after all. All NWO has to do is to release some infectious pathogens into the ecosystem and wait, or better yet teleport them directly into desired area which is already available technology When a global tetanus/polio epidemic breaks out, Governments and Big-Pharma can now wash their hands off with a snarky "we told you so". Independent thinkers are either now either sick or handicapped and unable to see what just happened, they are unable to see the real responsible people but they (and the media) will blame them on themselves. Congratulations NWO, you have now effectively deactivated one of the most dangerous sectors of the population and made it look like they brought it up on themselves. Category:Movement Category:New World Order